


A little trip

by Winterdarkness



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Shounen ai, Train Ride, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-24
Updated: 2015-08-24
Packaged: 2018-04-16 23:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4644342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winterdarkness/pseuds/Winterdarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oi, dumbass that hurts!” </p><p>“Hey! At least I’m trying, I wasn’t the one who tripped over someone!!”  </p><p>“It’s my fault!?! Not my fault you’re so damn short!!” </p><p>An au where Kageyama wants to hit on Hinata, but it doesn't go as plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A little trip

Shyness was not a word that Tobio associated in his personality, but the beats of his heart played a heart wrenching tune every time he slyly glanced at the small red head to his left. As if electrified at being caught, he tried looking around the train as if interested in his surroundings. Failing to not glance at the man, tobio willed himself to look away, broodily staring off into window of the train. 

He had first started to notice the red head on his Monday morning on the train to university. What became a begrudging Monday morning, became a small bubble of excitement each week. If only he could approach the man, instead of watching him forlornly in the busy packed morning of Tokyo train. Tobio sighed sullenly frustrated at his lack of courage to approach the small man. 

Wanting the smaller man’s attention, he tried to settle his breathing, calming his jittering nerves. He wanted to get closer to him. 

_‘Do it! He’s closer to you this time, bump into him- and tell him you’re sorry!”_ Tobio furrowed his brows, thinking of possible ways to ask the man out after. 

_“What if bump into him to hard, he might think I’m an asshole”_

_“Maybe I could take him to Crow’s Café as an apology? It’s near the station, which would work.”_

 _“Do it.”_ Feeling secure with his plan, brimming excitement started to bubble in the pit of his stomach. The corner of his lips lifted slightly, as he tried to set his lips back in a straight line, worrying his plans might reveal itself. He sneakily turned around to look for the red head, but instantly frowned realizing the red head had suddenly disappeared. The packed train didn’t help in finding the short man, and the once clear view of him was gone like his plan. 

The train slowly came to a stop, and the announcer distorted voice boomed through the speaker on their arrival. People pushing their way behind him, wanting to get to their destination. Tobio moved his way slowly towards the door, still looking around for the small man. His foot quickly catching on something, instantly tripping him over head first with his legs up in the air. The mass of people muttering and maneuvering their way around him, leaving Tobio to cover his face in pain. 

“I am so sorry!! Sorry!! My stomach started hurting and I had to hunch over, but I didn’t think someone would trip over me!! Are you okay?” The words uttered so loud and quickly ringed in tobio’s ears, and all he could think of was the pain blossoming on his forehead. Holding his head, a rush of dizziness set in as he tried to stand up and instantly groaning at the newly formed bruised under his fingers. 

“Shut up, I have a headache” Tobio leaned to take his sprawled bag and looked at the offender. His voice immediately got caught in his throat, and he couldn’t express anything but the utter contempt of his predicament. Big brown eyes stared owlishly at him, but were suddenly turned when it was announced that the doors to the train were now closing. 

“We should get out” The red head said quickly, taking Tobio hand into his. With his hand being tugged away by the offender, he was led out of the train to the stations sitting area. 

“Wait right here! I’ll be back!” The red made a hand gesture for him to sit, and quickly made his way to the small convenience shop. Tobio looked at his retreating back and sat himself slowly onto the bench. Leaning his head back to carefully rest it from the pounding headache, and closed his eyes from exhaustion. Just thinking about the red head gave him a more of a headache, he acted so lame, so uncool. Tobio furrowed his brows and sighed deeply. 

_“At least I got to hear his voice”_ He thought solemnly. Wondering of ways to rectify the situation. He instantly furrowed his brows in frustration, but his forehead started to throb harder, feeling more pain in remembering his first words he spoke to the man. 

“I’m doomed” he said regretfully out loud. He waited agonizingly for the red head’s return, trying to come up with ways to erase the event that had transpired. The throbbing in his forehead continued to painfully sting, and all he wanted right now was to disappear. His attention was diverted by the pounding of hurried feet near him, only signifying the arrival of a certain red head. 

“I’m back! Sorry, they didn’t have any ice at the shop. So I got a cold bottle of Fanta, just press it to your forehead” The red head showed him the bottle and didn’t hesitate to place the cold Fanta against Tobio forehead. Tobio elicited a huge yelp from the pressure of the bottle placed on his bruised. Quickly taking the offending object out from the red head hands, and giving him a glare. 

“Oi, dumbass that hurts!” 

“Hey! At least I’m trying, I wasn’t the one who tripped over someone!!” 

“It’s my fault!?! Not my fault you’re so damn short!!” Tobio bellowed in frustration, and glared menacingly at the red head. The red head glared back at him pouting and Tobio kept his glare. Slowly realizing he was doing this again he regretted his outburst. _‘This is not going well as I hope, damn it”_. He closed his eyes and let out a small aggravated sigh. Settling the forgotten bottle onto his forehead, and feeling the cold set in. The welcomed coldness felt heavenly on his forehead, and the throbbing started to simmer down as his anger. He slowly glanced at the red head again, noticing the unhappy look settling on his face. _‘oh, what should I do, I don’t him to leave”_ , Tobio thought nervously. 

“Thanks” Tobio replied quietly.

“For the bottle” Came even more softly from his lips.

The red head silently nodded and sat beside him on the bench. The silence started to stretch uncomfortably, bringing back the jitteriness into his body. His fingers started to numb from holding the cold bottle for too long, and his cheeks started to burn red. Taking in the sight of the young man beside him, he stifled a smirk. Tobio realized that the red head feet couldn’t reach the floor, so they were left swinging in place. 

“I’m Hinata Shouyou, how about you?” Said the acclaimed red head. Tobio looked at him in surprise, cheeks colouring pink at his name _'Cute'_. He stared into brown eyes, feeling the confidence to continue. 

“Kageyama Tobio” He replied. He slowly removed the warm bottle from his forehead, and tried to give the bottle back to Hinata. Hinata put his hands up and shook his head. “No, That’s for you, it’s an apology, I guess, for you know, almost giving you a concussion” Hinata replied jokingly. Tobio smirked, and placed the bottle in his lap. 

“So what happened back there?” Tobio asked slowly, turning to face the red head again. Hinata let out a thunderous laugh and leaned his back against the wall in embarrassment. 

“Volleyball tryouts are today, so I got really nervous, and then suddenly my stomach started cramping. So I was crouched down on the floor, and then I found you” Hinata laughed lightly at the incident. 

“Wait does that mean you go to Karasuno University?!? We’re holding volleyball tryouts today in the afternoon” Tobio asked curiously excited at the odds, hoping it was not the neighboring university.

“Yeah!! You play!?!” Hinata bounced out of his seat, excitedly looking at him. “I transferred to Karasuno this year from Yukigaoka University, been playing volleyball since I was in middle school! What position do you play?”

“Setter, first string” Tobio smirked at his title, oozing pride. 

“Middle Blocker! Hoping to become an ace!”

“With your height? You might want to consider that shorty” Tobio teased slightly, glad at the reaction he got.

“Hey! You’re going to regret that. Wait until you see me in the court, you’ll be happy that I’m on your team!” Hinata gave him a determined face, sending shivers down Tobio spine. 

“Looking forward to it.” Tobio felt excitement fill him, at the prospective of becoming a setter for him. He looked down at his watched and noticed that he was late for his morning period class. He slowly stood up from his spot, feeling better at the idea he had in store. Placing the forgotten Fanta bottle into his bag, Tobio stood facing Hinata. 

“So I’m heading to Crows Café, want to come?” Tobio asked, cocking his head to the exit of the station. A stunning smile graced the red head face, turning Tobio stomach into a pile of mush. Hinata grabbed onto his bag, and smiled at Tobio slyly. 

“Okay, but you’re buying. You owe me for the Fanta.” Hinata got up and started to walk in front of Tobio in confident strides. Before Tobio could reject the notion of him paying, Hinata started to run. 

“Bet you can’t get their first!” Screamed Hinata, running through the exit of the station. Excitement filled Tobio and smiled adoringly at the red head. 

“You’re on!” Tobio ran after him, with a grin plastered on his face the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the world of Haikyuu!! Leave a comment and let me know how I did!! Thank you for reading!!
> 
> This is for you Nick!


End file.
